


Dear Norman

by dandelion8765G



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion8765G/pseuds/dandelion8765G
Summary: Just a poem/song inspired by Norman Bates and all the women in his life.
Kudos: 1





	Dear Norman

Could we go back to the treehouse

Down a few more roads before this summer ends

Drive like we're both insane

Green glass in the fields and missed calls from

Your Mother

Could I not notice you

When you walk into the gym shining like pure white snow

Not yearn to comfort you

Forgetting for just one moment that I could be

Your Mother

Could you please notice me

Just an office fixture like your dead stuffed dog

Inhale and exhale with me

And please could you stop bringing up

Your Mother

Could I do some nights over

Used and rejected, you stood at the door

Kiss you and drive away

In crow black hair that you bought for

Your Mother

Could I be lonely

Seek some attention and not an ounce more

Why go insane on me

Dress me in blue, but I am not

Your Mother

Could I just thank you

Something didn't happen and I don't know why

The sandwiches were delicious

Send my compliments to

Your Mother

Could I undo the world?

Bypass my pain that I passed down to you?

Not live and die for you?

Call me psychotic, but I am still

YOUR MOTHER


End file.
